


【超蝙】吵架 (偽PWP)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 梗來自於這篇貼文 : 男友說每次吵完架都很想...(https://www.dcard.tw/f/funny/p/227846137)大寫的OOC一輛假車





	【超蝙】吵架 (偽PWP)

聯盟成員們發現自家主席最近有些奇怪。

通常在例會上是少不了主席與顧問間的意見衝突，小自公用廁所清潔頻率，大到救援任務的工作分配，反正這些傢伙什麼都能吵，而所有人也都習慣了兩人對立於圓桌兩側大眼瞪小眼的情景。

只是從上個月起，超人不知怎麼的便會在吵到一半時突然坐下，然後試圖轉移話題。

一開始連蝙蝠俠也頗為愕然。

雖然看在議事效率有了極大進展的份上，聯盟顧問並未繼續追究。

但身為克拉克男朋友的布魯斯還是很想了解自家戀人究竟有什麼問題。

 

蝙蝠洞裡，黑暗騎士向氪星人步步進逼。

 

"怎麼，覺得成功爬上我的床之後連架也懶得吵了 ? "

"不...不是這樣的，B你聽我說......"

"嗯 ? 還是你認為，只要乖乖聽話，我就會在床上讓你為所欲為 ? "

拉奧啊，只摘掉面具露出臉龐，包裹在蝙蝠皮中的布魯西寶貝簡直是人形賀爾蒙，能讓純樸的小鎮男孩除了把對方按在隨便哪個平面上這樣那樣別無他想。

"我只是......"

"只是什麼 ? 說啊，你這氪星基佬。"

布魯斯都幾乎要貼上自家男友面龐。還套著手部鎧甲的黑色爪子緊緊將對方雙手固定於牆上，兩雙不同深淺的藍眸膠著著彼此。沒有人能拒絕蝙蝠俠的瞪視，即便是超人。

 

克拉克乾脆兩眼一閉，破罐破摔大喊到 : 

"只是每次吵架完後都很想幹你 ! "

說完覺得羞恥至極的氪星人緊抿著唇將頭偏向一邊，活像即將被凌辱的良家婦女。

 

蝙蝠俠神色複雜的往下望了望那存在感驚人的一包，默默後退幾步。

沒幾秒的時間，便只能聽見蝙蝠洞另一頭陰影中傳出低吼。

"滾出我的哥譚。"

聾子才聽不見其中因努力憋笑而出現顫音。

 

 

幾天後，瞭望塔會議室內。

 

黑暗騎士無視氪星人彆扭的坐姿，直接跨坐在對方身上。

從頂著蝙蝠屁股那根的硬度來看，超人的興奮程度顯然與聯盟顧問不爽發火的時間成正比。

他們才剛結束一場"砲火紛飛"的季度會議。

也就是說，克拉克現在幾乎可以-字面意義上的-頂穿會議桌。感謝拉奧賜予他一條結實的褲子。

儘管再結實仍逃不過蝙蝠的魔爪。

 

"說，現在是誰在操誰 ? "

"唔嗚，是...是你......是布魯斯......啊哈我快要..."

"嗯 ? 說清楚啊，小蕩婦，是誰在操你 ? "

緊實的括約肌緩緩滑過龜頭下方最敏感的繫帶，待最粗的地方滑出那溼答答的穴口後，以正姿蹲著馬步盤踞在座椅上頭的男人不斷以蠕動收縮著的環狀肌摩擦對方賁張的頭部。

接著又堅定的沉下身子，再次吞入那龐然大物。然而摘掉頭盔露出汗溼面龐的布魯斯依舊不肯直接坐到底，仍緩慢以令人瘋狂的速度吞吐著男友陰莖，以那極度興奮的括約肌摩擦著蕈狀頂端。

"是布魯斯在操我...啊哈......布魯斯用屁眼把我操的好爽...啊啊真的要......"

克拉克一臉要被操壞的模樣，儘管自己的陰莖仍興致勃勃卡在對方多汁的小洞當中。

黑暗騎士腿部肌肉因著蹲踞姿勢而繃緊，隔著貼身護甲都可以清楚看見股四頭肌線條，隨著不斷男人上下擺動而跳躍收縮。

僅僅是撫摸並感受男友的飽滿肌肉就可以讓小鎮男孩射得自己一身。

 

這褲子的厚度勢必得改了，鑑於正義聯盟主席和顧問之間的爭吵不會有完結的時候。

在邁入最終極樂的白光之前，超人想。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 獻上遲來的生日祝福www  
> 今天的WF依舊很性福愉悅呢>///<


End file.
